Bored
by Kat1967
Summary: Sherlock is bored, but not for long. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sherlock was bored again. He had not had a decent case in weeks! Currently, the eccentric detective was lying on the sofa, hands steepled in a praying position. John was at home with Mary helping her with the baby. Sherlock could not think of anything to do to properly occupy his mind. He knew that he could not persuade John to find him a case as John had been ignoring his calls and he knew that if he were to shoot the wall again Mrs. Hudson would surely go into a rage. No experiment at the moment would suffice to fill his mind for he had already finished the last one at 2 a.m. It was now approaching 10 a.m. Sherlock let out a sigh. Boredom filled his mind, it oozed from the walls in his mind palace, and it coursed through his body in waves. He had to be doing something. He must! If he were to lie here any longer, his mind would literally explode. Suddenly, a smile crept itself across Sherlock's face-pulling his mouth into an expression of utter happiness. His eyes twinkled with merriment. He knew just exactly what to do in order to remove his boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

John Watson was a military doctor. He could handle any amount of armed soldiers simply working "under orders" or any amount of bullet wounds, but the one thing he could not handle was babies. They never seemed to stop crying! No matter what he tried, he simply could not get little Shirley to calm down. Mary had called him in hopes that maybe he could hush the child after her many fruitless attempts. He was not doing any better himself. As he bounced the baby up and down, he tried hard to think of any way to secure the situation. His mind kept going to the same solution no matter how hard he tried to think of any other way. He supposed this was due to him relying on this individual in any hard situation though most of them tended to be life or death. Yes, his highly rational mind was telling him quite irrationally that Sherlock might be able to help. It seemed ridiculous! Sherlock could barely deal with adults, how could he deal with a crying child? John had run out of options though. He shifted Shirley's full weight onto his left arm and reached into his right pants pocket for his mobile. He scrolled through the rather short contacts list and selected the most used number. After seven rings, John decided to give up. Sherlock was not answering. It was not the most unusual thing to happen, but it definitely was a bit odd. After all, Sherlock did not have a case. He should be in his flat driving Mrs. Hudson crazy with his shouts of bored. So where was the elusive genius? _I should go check on him,_ thought John. He put a pacifier in Shirley's mouth and handed her to Mary while yelling a rushed apology. Grabbing his coat, Dr. John Watson ran out the door to fetch a cab to 221B Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock leaped off the couch. His mind was whirring with the possibilities of his plan. _Oh, brilliant! Brilliant!_ All he would need was some supplies. He would have to run to the store. His plan was a simple seeming one, but it would nevertheless subdue his boredom. It would definitely bring forth a satisfying reaction from John. With that, Sherlock grabbed his scarf and coat and practically flew out of the room.

**John's POV**

John jumped of the cab and handed the cabbie some money. _Why am I even here?_ John asked himself again for the umptenth time. _Sherlock almost never answers my calls and he certainly can't help with Shirley._But alas, here he was staring at the green door with the address 221B. With a deep sigh, John made his inside and up the steps leading to the crazed genius.

**Sherlock's POV**

_It is time to start the plan. Oh, how joyous this will be! John will never suspect. _Sherlock was sitting on the couch with his hands steepled under his face. The room that lay before him looked safe enough, but there were so many places for things-dangerous things-to be hidden.


	4. Chapter 4

**John**

John knocked on the door. No answer. He sighed. Why? John grabbed ahold of the door knob hoping that Sherlock was in a decent state.

"SURPRISE!"

The noise resounded throughout the previously silent room. There stood Sherlock in the middle of the room in his bath robe and pajamas. All around him were streamers. They were thrown haphazardly on the kitchen table, on the floor, and on the chairs. Upon closer inspection, John saw that on the floor in front of the couch, Sherlock had placed his experiments: a molding piece of bread, a rotting cockroach, and a piece of cloth soaking in a beaker of liquid. As John opened his mouth to ask the meaning of this mess, a beeping noise went off causing Sherlock to run to the kitchen. Sherlock pulled a cake out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table. It looked like a cake that came out of Mrs. Hudson's kitchen. John was proud of his friend, but sorely confused. It was no special occasion and it certainly was not his birthday.

"Sherlock, what is going on?"

"Happy birthday, John! I know that

you favor sweets."

"But it's not my birthday. My birthday was two months ago."

"I know that is why this classified as a 'surprise' party." Sherlock smiled a devilish smile.


	5. The End

Hello, all,

Thank you so much for following this story. Sadly, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Follow my account for more delightful tales. :)

Your author,

Kat


End file.
